OS Camping Paradise (Sherene)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Lorsque John reussit à traîner avec lui et sa fille les frères Holmes dans un centre de vacances, il est difficle pour Sherlock de supporter la situation sans broncher, surtout lorsque l’on sait qu’il en aura pour une semaine d’ennui ferme. Heureusement pour lui une vieille connaissance sera là pour égayer son séjour...


**Bon bon booooooon xD**

 **Voici la première partie du cadeau d'anniversaire de mon dodo adoré, je suis extrêmement à la bourre** **alors pour me faire pardonner je vais lui en écrire trois sur les trois thèmes qu'elle m'a donné :)**

 **Celui ci est sur le thème camping, j'espère que ça te plaira mon dodo et que tu me pardonne pour le retard ;)**

 **J'en profite pour ajouter que je n'arrive pas à séparer les différentes parties du texte pour une raison obscure, du coup, une fois sur deux elles seront au milieu, c'est simplement pour marquer le changement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« Bon sang comment avez vous pu m'entraîner dans ce...camping... »

Avec un agacement considérable et une lassitude sans pareille, John passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et poussa un soupir extrêmement lourd de sens, se retenant de laisser échapper une flopée de jurons capables de faire rougir un escadron de parachutistes arméniens à eux tout seul.

« Ce n'est pas un camping Sherlock, c'est un centre de vacances... »

« Et il y aura des cadavres dans ce camping ? Que veux tu que je fasse là bas pendant une semaine John ! Au milieu de tous ces...insectes... »

« Enfants. Je crois que c'est le mot que tu cherchais... »

« Je te préviens John... »

Pour tenter de se distraire et d'ignorer les menaces de Sherlock qui s'évertuait à rouspéter et à se plaindre à coup de menaces de meurtres depuis plus d'une heure, le-dit John se concentra sur sa fille et fit sautiller une Rosie folle d'excitation sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de se coller contre la vite à la façon d'une sangsue.

Cela devait faire au moins deux heures et demie qu'ils roulaient dans la campagne, à bord d'une petite voiture étroite qui visiblement n'aimait pas les chemins rocailleux. Cela devait aussi bien faire deux heures que Sherlock se plaignait et se disputait avec Mycroft, que Mycroft l'ignorait et faisait le poisson pour distraire Rosie, que Rosie, ce petit démon à tête blonde, baragouinait quelques gazouillis inintelligibles à l'égard d'un John Fatigué et que John essayait de se souvenir quelle personne normalement saine d'esprit avait bien put réussir à le convaincre de s'engager sur cette voie sans retour vers une semaine de vacances infernale.

Mais bon, Mrs Hudson pensait bien faire, après tout, et elle préférait croire que les Holmes n'étaient pas si...Holmes...alors il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. En plus son thé était toujours délicieux.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait tellement hâte d'arriver enfin que c'était presque s'il ne bondissait pas dehors chaque fois qu'il croyait apercevoir un bout de bâtiment dépasser de derrière un arbre ou une colline. Mycroft en était même venu à verrouiller le véhicule pour la sécurité de John d'avantage que pour la sécurité de la petite Rosie Watson, parce que elle au moins n'était pas prête à se jeter dehors à chaque seconde un peu plus. Mais ils arriveraient bientôt, pour le salut du médecin, et il pourrait une bonne fois pour toute s'enfuir loin de la fratrie Holmes pour aller se détendre sur un transat au soleil.

« Myckyyyyy ? »

Sans quitter la route des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un micro seconde, Mycroft eut un sourire à l'appel de la petite diablesse.

« Quanzékonnarive ? »

« Tu veux une traduction ? » railla Sherlock sur la banquette arrière, avachi contre la portière avec l'air de tenter une liquéfaction immédiate.

« Non merci Sherlock, j'ai très bien compris » lui répondit l'aîné, sifflant comme un serpent. « Bientôt Rosie, on y est presque »

John s'étonnait encore du ton doucereux et écœurement mielleux qu'empruntait Mycroft chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à sa fille. Il fallait dire que la gamine l'avait complètement dans sa poche, chaque chose qu'elle disait, que cela soit sensé ou non, était bu comme une eau de vie par le grand Holmes sans modération. Il cédait à toutes ses demandes, chacun de ses caprices, il pouvait rester des heures avec elle à imiter les animaux de la ferme pour la faire rire. C'en était presque s'il ne se baladait pas avec un porte bébé sur le ventre tient. Comment Rosie avait-elle fait pour apprivoiser Mycky ? C'était sûrement le seul mystère que Sherlock n'avait pas encore résolu sur cette terre, et surtout gare à celui qui osait donner un surnom à Mycroft, elle seule en avait le droit, les impertinents l'ayant déjà tenté s'en mordaient encore les rotules en boule dans leur baignoire.

C'est fou comme deux heures avec les frères Holmes paraissent plutôt l'éternité.

Enfin, Dieu merci, on voyait entre la cime des arbres le sommet des toboggans. Ils arrivaient.

« Mais Sherlock ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'on est là, fais un effort, tu ne vas pas rester habillé au bord d'une piscine par une chaleur pareille... » plaida John tout en surveillant Rosie qui barbotait dans une grosse bouée juste à côté.

Mais Sherlock était catégorique, il n'enlèverait pas ses vêtements. Sous aucun prétexte. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler.

« Ton génie ne va pas se dissoudre dans l'eau ! »

« Vraiment ? Et que leur est-il arrivé à eux dans ce cas ? » siffla-Il, Pointant du doigt un petit groupe de touristes s'extasiant de la « qualité » de l'eau en glapissant comme des truies.

John crut bien qu'il allait se frapper la tête contre le sol jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la terre et que mort s'en suive pendant une interminable seconde. Avant de relever les yeux et de remarquer quelque chose.

« Dis moi, ce manteau, il serait pas imperméable ? »

Il approcha sa main pour tâter la texture du tissus mais Sherlock l'esquiva habilement en se reculant toujours plus du bord de la piscine, le visage fermé. John était entre la consternation et l'amusement, plus étonné que jamais par la déduction qu'il venait de faire. C'était inattendu.

« Attends, tu as peur de l'eau ? »

« Pff, n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna le détective non sans faire un léger pas en arrière et en croisant les bras.

John éclata de rire. Et il rit très fort.

« Je n'y crois pas, le grand Sherlock Holmes a peur de l'eau ! Cria-il comme s'il voulait le dire au monde entier, C'est parce que ça mouille c'est ça ? » murmura-Il sur le ton du secret, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

« John, je te conseille d'arrêter ça immédiatement. » menaça Sherlock.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas commettre un meutre en direct pour appuyer tes menaces ? »

Rosie rigola à son tour, bien qu'elle n'ait pas suivi la conversation. Non, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disais les grandes personnes, en revanche C'était vraiment très amusant de voir les gens s'écraser contre la surface de l'eau à la sortie du toboggan.

« Peut être bien ! »

John ne put résister à l'hilarité et Sherlock s'en alla, fulminant, les sourcils presque plus bas que les yeux. Des fois il adorerait utiliser John pour ses expériences chimiques et le dissoudre dans un évier. Quatre fois de suite.

Le Dr Watson, secouant la tête de dépit, mouilla un peu la tête de sa fille et la prit sur ses genoux, la faisant sauter au dessus de l'eau cristalline.

« Allez vient Rosie, pendant que tonton Sherlock boude on va aller faire du toboggan »

Souriant aux gazouillis pleins d'entrains de la petite, John se leva et s'éloigna du bassin, sa petite main dans la sienne. Oui, Laissons tonton Sherlock bouder, va.

Et pour bouder il boudait, un véritable professionnel dans l'art de jouer les rabat-joie celui là. Caché dans l'ombre d'un préau, étouffant de chaleur dans son épais imperméable qu'il se refusait à enlever plus par principe qu'autre chose, il regardait d'un œil noir la piscine un peu plus loin, et les gens qui, sous un soleil de plomb, s'amusaient dans l'eau comme des oiseaux migrateurs. En fait il trucidait du regard ses oiseaux migrateurs plus précisément, John en short de bain qui lisait un magazine qu'il soupçonnait être réservé aux femmes et Mycroft (grand dieu quelle vision) dans une combinaison de surf moulante éclaboussant la petite Rosie et son maillot de bain à fleurs du bout des doigts, les micros vagues du chaos alentour faisant danser une ribambelles de canards en plastique allant du rouge au vert fluo, en passant bien sûr par l'arc en ciel, à la surface de l'eau chlorée.

Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il était complètement jaloux. Mais aussi fier qu'il était -pouvait-on l'être plus ?- Il était tout à fait impensable qu'il se joigne à eux et qu'il s'approche du bord de cette piscine. Il en était hors de question, il avait tenu une semaine, il pourrait tenir un jour de plus. Sherlock et les piscines, une bien sombre histoire...

Alors qu'il détachait son regard assassin de ces idiots, qui de toute évidence n'en avaient rien à faire lui, il s'attarda sur le nombre incalculable de gens qui circulaient partout autour de lui, dépeçant leurs vies de tout secrets en quelques secondes. Mariés, maîtresse d'un avocat, célibataire, problèmes d'hémorroïdes, amoureux de sa voisine de classe, dragueur en quête d'une proie facile, croqueuse de diamant, que des sujets basiques et ennuyeux, que des vies sans aucun reliefs ni intérêt. Et au milieu de tout ça... un mystère familier. Peut être même trop familier.

Son attention soudainement totalement en alerte, il déshabilla du regard une silhouette féminine de dos, un peu plus loin. La femme en question, le visage caché sous un énorme chapeau à bords larges, avait une attitude qui était très familière à Sherlock, et il suspectait fortement qu'une de ses connaissances se cachait derrière cette paire de jambes laiteuses interminables et cette taille toute en courbe. Cependant lorsque la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers le marchant de glace à sa gauche, il crut que le sol venait soudainement de se changer en braises incandescente et que sa tête gelait.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir ses doigts manucurés attraper le sorbet et deux lèvres sanguines en croquer le bout que le regard azur provoquant qu'il avait accroché le lâchait sans vergogne et que La Femme, d'une démarche féline, s'éloignait sans se presser. Soudainement mort de chaud sous ses vêtements Sherlock se débattit avec lui même pour se débarrasser de ce foutu imperméable et remonta les manches de sa chemise à les en déchirer, perdant au passage un bouton en plastique qui partit se noyer quelque part sur le sol.

Déterminé, il commença à marcher, volant au passage un chapeau et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur un stand pour les enfiler. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il sourit. Et maintenant il allait la rattraper.

« Bon sang mais que fait-il ? » fulminait John, creusant des sillons dans le tissus rayé de son pyjama.

« Il va arriver... » souffla Mycroft avec un air désintéressé, berçant une Rosie fermement accrochée à l'avant bras de sa nounou et qui ronflait comme un tracteur. Autant que sa mère, d'ailleurs.

« C'est votre frère Mycroft, ça ne vous inquiète pas qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentré ? »

« Il est adulte, John. Et puis, nous sommes dans un centre de vacances à trois heures de Londres, il n'a pas été bien loin, inutile de se faire un sang d'encre... »

« Mais tout de même... » chuchota le médecin en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre, Sherlock rentrait souvent tard, mais l'idée qu'il ne soit pas de retour à presque minuit avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Alors qu'il regardait d'un œil absent les alentours de la piscine déserte, espérant y voir surgir Sherlock avec une pancarte « tout va bien ! » il crut voir une ombre passer. Intrigué il se redressa et l'ombre reparut, affublée d'une chemise en lin blanche et d'un costume vraiment peu adapté à la situation -qui porte des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau en pleine nuit ?- alors cela ne fit aucun doute pour lui, et il fronça sûrement les sourcils.

« Mais c'est Sherlock ! »

Il se retourna abruptement vers Mycroft qui avait couché Rosie, attendant une réaction. Réaction qui ne vint jamais, d'ailleurs.

« Eh bien vous voyez, il n'est pas mort. Nous irons le chercher en garde à vue demain matin. John. » saluant le médecin l'aîné des Holmes s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et se coucha, verrouillant sa porte pour être sûr que John n'allait pas continuer de l'embêter avec ses angoisses de petite fille.

John bailla.

« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en garde à vue...si seulement il savait se tenir tranquille... »

Soupirant, lasse, il déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre à son tour. Une minute plus tard il dormait comme un loir.

La clé glissa dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre avec un grincement métallique désagréable et cliqueta tout en faisant tourner le verrou. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit sans un son, la silhouette fit volte face et planta son regard tempétueux dans les yeux glacés de Sherlock Holmes qui attendait en silence, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, à la façon d'un prédateur guettant sa proie.

« Vous en avez eu marre de me traquer dans tout le centre ? »

Il sourit, croisant ses bras, un air plus que suffisant placardé au visage. C'était à lui de mener la danse cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

À son tour elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, laissant ses hanches dessinées attirer un court instant le regard de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Eh bien par définition, dans un centre de vacances, je suis en vacances »

« Vous savez quels sont les risques si on vous arrête. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Que voulez vous, j'aime vivre dangereusement. »

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil et Sherlock se mordit la langue pour garder son sérieux.

« Tellement dangereusement qu'il faut toujours que je vous vienne en aide...souvenez vous de Karachi »

« À quelle partie de la nuit faites vous exactement référence ? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, se redressa et fit un pas dans sa direction, franchissant ainsi ce qu'il y avait de distance entre eux, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus orageux, et ceux de La Femme se voilant.

« à laquelle aimeriez vous que je fasse référence ? »

Ce murmure arracha Un sourire carnassier à ses lèvres carmin, sourire qui creusa de diaboliques fossettes au creux de ses joues.

« N'ai-je pas le droit d'être en vacances selon vous, Mr Holmes ? »

« Pas dans votre situation »

« Pourquoi ? » minauda-elle, « parce que je suis morte ? Considérez alors que je reviens vous hanter »

« Vous jouez avec le feu » souffla le détective comme un avertissement, bien que cette réplique soutira un nouveau sourire de mauvaise augure à la jeune femme.

« J'aurai plutôt dit la glace »

Son sourire contamina bien vite Sherlock. De la pointe de sa chaussure elle entrouvrit d'avantage la porte, celle ci coulissant en silence sur la moquette jusqu'à dévoiler un passage menant vers l'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel.

« Dîner ? »

« Il est presque minuit et demie »

« Et alors ? »

Sherlock la fixa une longue seconde, se battant contre son humain intérieur, avant de baisser mentalement les bras, peut être plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour la forme. Après tout, pourquoi d'autre était-il venu en fin de compte ? C'était comme ça.

Et elle savait qu'elle gagnait.

Lui cédant le passage, La Femme le laissa se faufiler comme un voleur dans la petite suite, avant de se glisser à son tour derrière la porte. D'un geste habile elle accrocha un petit carton « ne pas déranger » sur la poignée et s'humecta les lèvres, dans l'expectative.

Puis la porte se referma.

Verrouillée.

« Rosie c'est de la confiture pas du poison...allez mange ! »

Mais rien à y faire, Rosie n'avait d'yeux que pour l'énorme pot de pâte à tartiner posé sur le meuble d'en face et refusait obstinément d'avaler la misérable tranche de pain couverte de confiture que lui tendait John avec l'air d'être au bout du rouleau depuis plus d'une minute.

« Mais pourquoi elle n'en veut pas ? » soupira John, laissant finalement tomber la pauvre tranche dans son assiette sur la face confiture.

Il lança un regard suppliant à Mycroft dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de soutien, mais l'aîné Holmes n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture avant d'engloutir d'une traite ce qu'il restait de son croissant au beurre et de vider sa tasse de thé.

« Et Sherlock qui n'est toujours pas revenu... » se lamenta John, jouant avec la tranche du bout de sa cuillère.

Parfois il avait vraiment envie de changer de continent et de redémarrer tout à zéro pour enfin vivre une vie normale. Une vie calme et sereine loin de tous ces...Holmes et compagnie.

« Je doute qu'il soit mort » se contenta de répondre Mycroft, qui s'était levé, en époussetant ses vêtements d'un geste élégant.

« Où que quelqu'un soit mort par sa faute... »

Pour une raison inexpliquée cela fit rire Rosie et John soupira, plus lassé encore. Il ne restait seulement qu'à espérer qu'elle ne prédisait pas l'avenir.

La bonne nouvelle pour John, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant, du moins pas encore, c'est que Sherlock n'était pas mort, il était même très loin de l'être, et que la seule chose qu'il avait tué, voir massacré cette nuit avait été son endurance rudement mise à l'épreuve. Inutile de préciser pourquoi, évidemment. Il en rougirait jusqu'au cheveux.

Non. Pour l'heure, alors que que quelques étages plus bas les gens prenaient leurs petits déjeuners tardifs et allaient se prélasser au bord de la piscine, lui était couché sur le ventre dans un grand lit vide et pestait contre ce foutu soleil qui s'obstinait à le titiller malgré ses menaces toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Gardant toujours les yeux fermés avec le mince espoir de se rendormir, Sherlock attrapa à tâtons l'oreiller à côté de lui et le leva en l'air d'une poigne faiblarde, prêt à le balancer de toutes ses force dans une direction aléatoire afin d'exprimer son mécontentement.

Alors qu'il prenait l'élan nécessaire pour son fantastique lancé de coussin mécontent, le dit coussin fut tiré en arrière et arraché à ses mains de musiciens avant qu'il ne puisse songer à se défendre. Autour de lui flottait une odeur indescriptible, mélange du parfum de la peau de La Femme et d'une note à la fois sucrée et musquée qui titillait son odorat continuellement. C'était agréable.

« Tu ne jetteras pas cet oreiller » gronda-elle en allant le poser sur un fauteuil en tissus à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'est le onzième commandement ? » railla Sherlock, la tête en symbiose parfaite avec le matelas.

« Peut être bien »

Sans même se soucier de savoir s'il le voulait ou non elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira le rideau brusquement, illuminant la pièce par le grand soleil d'été qui brillait au dehors. Sherlock râla et elle ouvrit la fenêtre, emplissant alors l'endroit des bruits de l'extérieur, de chahuts d'enfants, de plongeons et d'oiseaux, l'odeur inconnue si appréciée par Sherlock se mêlant à celle du chlore, des pins et des confiseries.

Finalement Sherlock se résigna et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard gardant quelques moindres traces de sommeil d'un bleu aussi clair et limpide que le ciel passa en revue la chambre, glissant sur le tas de vêtements étalés de partout sur le sol en moquette et entrevit la silhouette de sa désobligeance compagne s'éclipser dans la salle de bain une seconde. Elle en sortit une minute plus tard, venant s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisé. Souriante. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient contre ses épaules, et elle ne portait qu'une nuisette rouge assortie à ses lèvres et une paire de prunelles glacées aussi provocante que le premier jour où il y plongea.

Puis Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le drap qui couvrait ses jambes. Il était nu, tiens. Il avait oublié.

« Je suis nu » déclara-Il simplement sans vraiment de raison, constatant à voix haute la situation légèrement absurde quand on connaissait Sherlock.

La Femme sourit.

« Bravo, quel génie tu es »

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel, gardant sous silence la réplique acerbe qui lui brûla la langue. Il garderait le catch verbal pour plus tard, il lui faudrait de quoi se défendre quand John se jettera sur lui dans l'arène.

« Oh, je pars à 13h d'ailleurs. »

La Femme, sans le quitter des yeux, sortit son téléphone portable de son soutien gorge avec un regard à peine lubrique, puis elle l'alluma et regarda l'heure. Un sourire espiègle tira ses traits.

« Ça nous laisse deux heures, alors »

Balançant sans vergogne le téléphone sur le fauteuil à sa droite, elle laissa tomber sa nuisette au sol. D'une démarche féline elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et se laissa basculer dessus, ses courbes épousant une seconde le matelas. Attrapant ses avant-bras, Sherlock la tira vers lui et elle grimpa à califourchon sur ses hanches masculines, effleurant les lèvres parmes du cadet Holmes à la façon d'un serpent. Puis sans retenue elle les mordit, le regard fixé dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait tant désiré.

Sherlock sentit tout à coup qu'il allait grandement apprécier les deux prochaines heures.

Sherlock soupira d'agacement sous le regard désapprobateur de John qui se reflétait contre la vitre de la voiture. Le Dr Watson n'appréciait guère que son colocataire disparaisse comme cela lui chantait une nuit entière et revienne comme une fleur pour le départ sans se soucier une petite seconde de présenter ses excuses. Il fallait dire que peu de choses lui plaisaient dans la façon d'agir de Sherlock.

« C'est bon John, arrête de me regarder comme ça, sinon tes sourcils vont fusionner »

Mycroft masqua son sourire en se mordant la langue. Cela fit moins rire John en revanche.

« Non Sherlock, parce que tu ne peux décemment pas faire ce genre de choses, disparaître toute une nuit sans rien dire à personne ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! »

« Oh je doute fort que Mycroft se soit soucié de ma disparition » Soupira-il en lançant une œillade équivoque à son frère.

« Que tu es perspicace mon cher frère »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! » cria John, « il faut que tu arrête de... »

Puis le médecin s'interrompit soudain de parler et resta hébété quelques longues secondes...et brusquement se jeta presque corps et âmes sur Sherlock. Il venait d'apercevoir une marque violacée dépassant du col de sa chemise. Tirant le tissus pour le découvrir avant que le détective ne le chasse, il observa la tache sanguine avec un visage décomposé.

« C'est un suçon !? » s'égosilla-il comme au bord de l'infarctus.

« Bien sur que non John » siffla Sherlock avec dédain pour cacher une toute autre réaction. Après tout il avait aussi laissé sa marque, lui.

Le médecin, de son côté, allait répliquer quand son attention fut à nouveau attirée par l'extérieur. Il en colla presque son visage contre le pare brise. La voiture passa en vitesse devant une femme qui marchait sur le bord de la route, vêtue d'un grand chapeau à bords larges et d'une robe d'été. Lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent elle tourna la tête vers eux elle adressa un clin d'œil salace à John, comme lui passant un message équivoque, et lèvres carmins se retroussant pour dévoiler ses dents immaculées.

Vidé, John retomba mollement sur son siège, livide.

« Mais c'était... »

« Non » coupa net Sherlock, semblant sûr de lui. John allait répliquer mais Sherlock n'avait clairement pas envie d'en dire d'avantage, et pour mettre fin à la discussion il se tourna vers sa propre vitre et noya son sourire dans le paysage.

Cela ne regardait que lui.

Après tout, Irene Adler était son secret le mieux gardé.


End file.
